Twice blessed love
by jonathanaaron
Summary: Chris and Wyatt love each other more than brother's should, they are both comfortables with their relationships though, can their love survive the demons attacks and surviving school along with Chris jealousy? M/M Incest Chris/Wyatt
1. Prologue

**Ok hehe I'm still kind of new in writing fics so I hope you'll like this, also english's not my mother language so I apologize if there are a lot of spelling mistakes , if anyone feels up to being my beta please let me know XD anyway here's chapter one enjoy!**

* * *

**Chris P.O.V.**

I orbed just in time to evade being hit by a demon's fireball, I reappeared behind the demon swinging my arm I sent him flying away with my telekinesis powers, he landed on the kitchen's table causing it to tear apart in the half. Withouth warning another demon shimmered next to me and his fist collide with my side sending me flying away until I crashed in the wall next to the window. I fell to the floor, when suddenly a cloud of orbs appeared in front of me forming Wyatt, he was facing the demon who had attacked me I couldn't see Wyatt's face but I know he was pissed off because his hands were shaking and clenching his fists, his knuckles were almost turning white.

He created an energy ball and throw it at the demon who screamed in agony before blowing up, the demon who broke the table was back and Wyatt didn't notice that he was ready to throw a fireball at him, I standed up as quickly as I could I shoved Wyatt out of the way as the demon throw the fireball, I used my telekinesis and the fireball bounced back to the demon and just as the last one this one exploded. Demons can come here and attack but no one absolutely NO ONE will hurt MY Wyatt. I turned to face him he had that beautiful smile in his face, I got lost in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey" He said placing his arm around my waist and pulling me towards him, I blushed slightly because of how close we were, he smiled again and pulled me into a kiss which I returned happily, I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening our kiss, we both pulled away when 4 more demons shimmered in the kitchen, one of them throw a fireball at us, Wyatt shoved me away saving us both from the fireball as it hit the T.V destroying it completely.

I quickly moved my arm sending that demon flying into the living room I ran after him standing in the doorway "Wyatt! give me an energy ball!" Wyatt created an energy ball in his hand and with my telekinesis I took it and it stayed in my hand as if it was mine, my powers are still developing so I can't create perfect energy balls yet, whenever I tried they backfire at me, I threw the energy ball to the demon that was still trying to get up, he screamed in pain and exploded.

I retuned quickly at my brother's said he pulled his hands in front of him pointing at the demons, he send a shockwave whick burned and destroyed the other 3 demons that were in there _That's my man_ I smirked to myself, he turned to see me returning my smirk he pulled his arms out, I was about to accept his hug when suddenly the kitchen was once again full of demons but this time I couldn't see anything we were surrounded, all I could see was the black outfits of the demons.

Wyatt moved in front of me in a protective trying to hide me from the demon's gaze, suddenly I heard the sound of orbs "What are you doing in y house?!" I hear my mom's voice as the demon's started blowing up, all of the demons started attacking with fireballs, some were turned back at them with aunt Paige's powers while others freezed in their tracks, one of the vanquished demons dropped a knife, I lifted it with my telekinesis powers and stab it in the demon's heart vanquising him. Then Wyatt started sending energy balls at the demons, he also gave me some energy balls so I could fight as well.

When the demons find out they were fighting against two of Charmed Ones and The twiced blessed... and me, they all dissapeard instantly. The kitchen was completely destroyed, there was fire marks everywere everything was broken the fridge was split in the half, but nobody seemed to care, mom came running toward Wyatt and me.

"Are you okay what happened here?"

"Don't worry mom, we are okay" said Wyatt trying to calm down our Mother.

"Oh my god Chris you are bleeding" aunt Phoebe said out of the blue "What?" I asked following her gaze I looked at my leg, my blue jeans were becoming red because of the blood that was coming out of my leg.

"I'll take care of it" Wyatt said easily as he got on his knees placing his right hand over my wound, a golden glow came out of it and I felt the wound closing up dissapearing completely. I smilied at him "Thank you" I'll repay him... later when we are out of our family vigilant watch.

"So what happened here why were there so many demons in here" Mon asked looking at us really worried "Chris you didn't cause any of this right" she asked suddenly looking at me.

"What?" I asked confused, was she blaming me, I haven't done anything.

"You weren't out there on 'demon hunting' right?" she asked her hands on her hips

"No" I said quicky, it wasn't a lie "before this demons appeared I was simply having breakfast"

"She just nodded her head" I understand she is frustrated I can't be mad at her.

"They were in such a big number it can't be just a random attack" said aunt Paige.

"We shall better informe Phoebe about this attack"

"I'll go with you" mom said taking aunt paige's arm "we'll be back soon" they both said in unison and dissaperead into a cloud of orbs

I turned around and looked at the ruined Kitchen _"Let the Object of Objection Become but a Dream As I cause the Seen to be Unseen"_ After I chanted the spells everything that was broken repaired itself, everything that was out of place returned to where it was supposed to be. I turned around Wyatt was yawning I suppose he used his powers to much in order to protect me _Did I mention I love him?_

C'mon you have to rest a little bit I told him grabbing his arm and orbed us both upstairs to our shared room, We reapeared under his covers I was going to leave him there to let him sleep, bue when I was about to get up he grabbed my arm "Hey were are you going, we haven't done anything in three weeks" he said with a seductie grin. I leaned down and captured his lips with my own in a quick kiss.

"You are exhausted I think it's better if you rested first--" He interrupted me by crashing our lips together "I can rest after that.. please" he pouted, he looked so cute I just couldn't say no I got under the cover's with him and started kissing him.

* * *

**Well so this was my first chapter, I'm really sorry if there are too many spelling mistakes and don't worry next chapter there will be more than just kissing, I know the chapter is not very good but I promised next one will focus more on Wyatt/Chris relationship. So leave reviews you know you want to XD**


	2. Danger's coming

**After kinda a long time here is chapter 2 hehe enjoy!**

**Chris P.O.V**

I woke up because of the faint gray light that entered through the window... it's gonna be cloudy today it seems, those are lucky for me the kind of days I like. It is really quiet in the manor everyone must still be asleep or hunting demons I dunno. I was about to take a shower until I noticed the arm that was around my waist in a firm grip. I followed the arm until I saw Wyatt asleep in my bed, the covers where hiding his waist leaving his naked chest for me to see.

It was really nice awakening to the person I love the most but I can't belive we can't think of the risks... I mean what if someone entered our room at night, everyone will absolutely kill us if they find out. Mom and dad would probably throw us out or our mother would even probably blow us up. I shook my head and stopped thinking like that carefully I got out of bed trying not to wake Wyatt he said something in his sleep but didn't wake up.

I can't help but smile he is really handsome but he can be cute when he wants to just like a little boy I give him a quick peck and orb so I can get a shower before going to school.

I let the hot water fall on me it always feels nice... I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice orbs materializing behind me until I feel both Wyatt arms wrap around my waist as he give a light kiss in my neck "Hey good morning to you too" he said sarcastically but with a smile on his lips as he kiss my neck a second time, I just closed my eyes enjoying the attention he was giving me.

"Hey stop that we need to get ready or we are going to be late for school" I said not really wanting for him to stop

"I was just trying to help you get ready what makes you think I would slow you down" he said with a fake sweet voice and then showed me a seductive grin. He turn me around so we were face to face, I look directly into his deep blue eyes it seems like he is trying to hipnotize me and he is doing a good job. All I could hear was the sound of water and all I could see were Wyatt's blue eyes I slowly but deeply kiss him and he kissed me back immediatly bringing me closer to his strong body, my hands were on his chest between our bodies while his hands were exploring my back our mouths still locked in our kiss.

Suddenly we heard a knock on the door and we froze still we could not even move so our mouths were still locked with each other.

"Chris are you in there?" I heard my father Leo ask in a confused voice, with all reason I guess I'm always the last one out of bed

"Yeah Dad I'm here I'll be out in a minute" I turn to Wyatt again we both share nervous stares "I'll take care of this you orb away" He nodded but instead of doing what I said he first grab my chin with his hand and give me a small but passionate kiss before orbing away. I quickly turned the shower off I grabbed my towel and wraped it around my waist I quickly opened the door, my father just like me had only a shower around his waist probably ready to take a shower.

"Chris" he said in a voice full of confusion "What are you doing up so early is everything ok? Are you alright? I may even consider that as an offense I mean... it's true that I'm kinda lazy that doesen't mean there's something wrong if I'm up before him.

"No that everything's fine I just couldn't sleep anymore" That wasn't a complete lie I mean after seeing my hot older brother with nothing but a cover hiding all his glory for me I just wouldn't be able to sleep anymore. Dad was suddenly waving his hand in fron of my face I had zoned out apparently... again.

"Sorry what did you say?

"I asked you if you have seen your brother he isn't on your room and his bed is alredy made" He said leaning against the door frame looking deeply into my eyes for any sign of doubt from me, luckily I'm a good lier because of hiding the family secret and all.

"He woke up before me, he said one of his charges was calling him so he leaved not to long ago" I said returning his gaze so he wouldn't suspect anything. He stare at me for a few seconds before he smiled leaned off the wall and he placed a hand on my shoulder

"Ok buddy you get ready for school you don't wanna be late" He said as he entered the bathroom and closed the door

Damn that was close!

I was ready for school Mom and me we were downstairs and Dad was alredy _up there_ probably asking the other elders about the demons that attacked us yesterday. I was ready to go praying so that Wyatt wouldn't get here but apparently I ask waaaaay to much when orbs materialized in the kitchen revealing Wyatt who has now fully dressed.

"Hi honey" my mother said in a sweet voice "Where were you? She asked as she as she cleaned the table.

Wyatt looked at me with wide eyes asking me withouth words what to do, what to say? Then suddenly for no aparent reason 2 demons flamed in the kitchen with fireballs ready

"Watch out!" I yelled as I jumped towards my mother so she dosen't get hit by a fireball I was asking for a miracle not for this! We both quickly got up the demon throw another fireball at us and I send it back with my telekinesis. Wyatt was fighting the other demon by himself with no problem at all. Suddenly I was lifted from the ground and I hit a drawer spilling all of the contents to the ground "You should pay attention to the battle boy" the demon told me in a deep dangerous voice. GREAT! EVEN A DEMON NOTICES I ZONE OUT.

He created another fireball and move his arm back ready to throw it "Fireball" I said with my hand up, the fireball in the demon's hand was surrounded by orbs and reapeared in my hands _Thanks for teaching me to do that aunt Paige _I throw the fireball at him and hit him in the chest but he just move back a little not really hurt. Mom tried her molecular combustion the explosion did happened but yet again it didn't vanquish it but at least it weakened him enough so he would give us time to catch our breath. We heared an agony scream from the living room where Wyatt's fight was taking place, Wyatt was in a moment at my side and we all look at the remainig demon he was starting to flame away but Wyatt throw an energy ball at him before he could escape vanquishing him easily.

"I seriously need a more active power" I said after a moment of silence

"Are you okay? Wyatt asked but mom and me ignoring my comment

"Yes" we both said

"Why are they attacking like this all of a sudden? I asked irritated for the unexpected attack

"I think we will need to prepare ourselves there's trouble coming" mom said looking at both of us "Chris go and tell Paige and Phoebe that they need to come here right now, Wyatt you go _up there _bring your father back I'll check the book of shadows.

"But what's going on? Wyatt asked confused

"Those were Fury demons the servants of the triad"

"But you and my aunts vanquised them a long time ago" Said Wyatt desperate for an explanation

"Only the ruler of the Underworld would be able to bring them back... if there is a new source we are in serious trouble.

She stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs heading to the attic looking for the book of shadows Wyatt and I exchange looks and we orb to our asigned destinations... we are in trouble


End file.
